Goddess at Goode
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: The Second Giant War is over, but Aphrodite is bored... What happen when two Gods sends someone in cover to Goode to help the demigods? - I own what I own (plot and OCs). Cover belongs to LyannaElan
1. Prologue

**Hey, people! I'm back with a fiction this time! (Thanks for voting) For those who want to know what happen to my 'Song One-Shot', PM me to let you know ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and the OC's**

* * *

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

Olympus. Home of the mighty and powerful Greek Gods. That's what everyone thinks. Right now, it looks more like the World Cup, because of the screaming contests that were being held: Apollo and Artemis, arguing like always about how stupid is he; Ares is arguing with Hephaestus about Aphrodite; Demeter is trying to 'incentive' Dionysus into make the campers eat more cereal; Hera is claiming that Zeus cheated on her, again. Hermes (lucky bastard) was away, doing deliveries and Athena was mysteriously quiet.

"Enough!" I screamed "You're making me have a headache the size of Russia!" I told them, shutting them up.

"For once, I agree with Poseidon" Athena backed me up. Our, um, relation, has been improving since Percy and Annabeth came back from Tartarus "We should get along, not fight us everytime" she rationalized. With that happy note, everyone stopped arguing. Afterwards, we dedicated to solved actual godly problems (monsters, Titans, you get the drill). After a few hours, everyone was dismissed. Before leaving, I walked over to Athena to thanked her when I heard a ramble.

"-how ungrateful they can be? That's so boring!" Aphrodite's voice said "I haven't had a nice love story since Helen and Paris!" I internally gulped. _If Helen and Paris were a 'nice love story'..._ "I don't care what their parents think, I'm gonna make their lives interesting and I'm gonna be super entertain!" she squeaked in delight "Get ready, demigods... High school is about to become a battlefield" and with that promised, she flashed in a pink cloud.

"Did she said '_demigods_' and '_high school_'?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to face Athena, worry beyond measure.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, we can't help them" she reminded me "I still don't approve your son for my daughter, Poseidon. But I despise Aphrodite's meddles more" she stated before flashing out. Worry, I flashed back to my palace, where I paced until I found a solution.

"Guards" I called a couple of them "Go get my daughter" I ordered. They bowed and left. A few minutes later, my favorite daughter, Benthesikyme, appeared.

"_Lord_ Poseidon" she greeted me, bowing. I always hated the formal addressing and '_Thesi_' knew this.

"Lose the '_Lord_', Thesi. You know I hate it"

"It's been a millennia since my last summon, 'Daddy'" she mocked me, smirking. I smirked back "Anyway, why I'm here?" she asked, more loose, sitting my throne's armrest.

"Your '_Aunt_' Aphrodite is meddling in demigods affairs" I explained and she scowled. Her love life has been a mess since she found out her husband, Enalos, cheating her with two different naiads, who didn't know about the other one.

"How do I fit in all these?" she asked, tiredly.

"She'll mess with your brother" with that statement, she looked mad. Thesi is the only one in my immortal family who never meet Percy and she's more than eager to.

"That will ruin your truce with Athena" she said. I nodded "Alright, I accept the mission. Should I help the others, too?" she questioned.

"Do whatever is in your hands" I advised her.

"Where I'm going to?" she asked, perking up.

"Goode High"

* * *

**What do you think? You know the drill: R&R**


	2. Don't Say It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

High school?! When Dad asked for help, I'm gonna admit I wasn't having in mind going to _high school_! But I can't back down now. It was the beginning of the new school year and all demigods (work of Aphrodite, no doubt) got transferred there. Except a few, everyone was in their Senior year. Joy, me! I had to pass for a teenager! (note the sarcasm, please)

Anyway, I arrived that first day, trying to pass unnoticed: I changed my appearance from redhair straight and light blue skin, to auburn and pale skin. I left my eye color the same (sea-green, just like Dad said Percy has it). My clothes were jeans, a T-shirt, a blue hoodie, Chuck Taylor's (hey, I'm a goddess, but that doesn't mean I'm not updated) and some Waycraft glasses. I walked the hallways, holding my books, like a shy mortal.

"Hi" I greeted a woman in the principal's office "I'm, um..." _Gods of Olympus! You forgot a name! _"Ariel, um, Depths" I finished, unsure. The woman smiled sweetly at me.

"You're new, sweetheart?" she asked, kindly. I nodded, relief she bought the act "Don't worry, here's your schedule and I'll assign someone to guide you" she offered, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I assured her.

"In that case, have a '_Goode_' Day!" she dismissed me, smiling. I left the office, trying to read my schedule. Dad promised I'll be having same lessons as my brother, but, for some strange reason... I can't read English! I was so focused that I didn't see the guy in front of me. I fall down, hitting my head with the floor.

"Oh, Gods! I'm so sorry!" he apologized, getting off me. I grunted and took a look at him. He was tallish, black hair that looked he couldn't tame and sea-green eyes. My eyes widen in surprise. _Perseus... _"Um, you OK?" he asked me, waving his hand in front of me. That made me snap.

"Yeah, it was my fault" I acknowledged him, getting up "I was trying to read my schedule" I admitted.

"Same here" he said, showing me his. I forced my brain to snap out of Greek and focus on English.

"May I?" I asked him. He nodded. After a while, I could made out the words and I was relief "Looks like I need to see an eye doctor" I joked, trying to break the tension. He stared, confused "I need new glasses" I explained to him. _How does the daughter of Athena stand him?_ "Anyway, I'm sorry to inform you that, if you planned to avoid me, you can't. We have the same classes" I told him, my voice edging the joke.

"In that case..." he pulled his hand out "... Percy Jackson"

"Ariel Depths" I shook it. His eyes widen.

"Ariel? Like '_The Little Mermaid_', Ariel?" I scowled unwillingly. _I shouldn't had never met Hans Christen Andersen._

"Don't say it" I warned him. He held his hands out in defeat.

"So, you new?" he asked. I nodded "Cool! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends and girlfriend" he celebrated. I internally smile. He was really loyal.

"If they are like you, I'm not sure if I wanna meet them" I joked.

"Hey!" he protested, making me laugh.

"Nevermind, tell me where's English with... Mr. Blowfish?" I read, confused. He chuckled.

"You mean 'Blofis'" he corrected me "My stepdad" he explained. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I called him like that the first time I met him" he whispered at me, making me chuckled "Anyway, Paul classroom's the last one on the hallway, to the right" he pointed. I nodded and sprinted down the hallway.

"Ah!" I remembered, turning to face him "Tell your girlfriend she doesn't have to worry about me!" I shouted, smirking. He looked baffle, but shrugged, just when a gorgeous blonde with stormy grey eyes walked to him. _There's Annabeth..._

I walked into the classroom to find it almost full. Inside, besides Mr. Blofis, there were a few students who caught my eye:

A girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, dark punk/emo clothes and a silver tiara in her forehead. _Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis._

There was also a guy with shaggy hair, under a hat, with to crutches. _Satyr. _

Next to him, a pretty light redheaded girl with a green summer dress. _Dryad._

"Hello!" I heard next to me. I flinched, cause I forgot about Mr. Blofis "You must be new"

"Yes, sir" I replied.

"Well, take any seat you like" he told me, motioning the class. I took a seat in the back, questioning myself if I should warn Mr. Blofis about me... Dad told me he knows, but I don't wanna freak him out. The Hades with it!

"Um, Mr. Blofis?" I called him, getting his attention "Mind if I speak with you in private?" I asked him, pointing outside. He nodded and we stepped out of the classroom. I don't miss the whispers of the other students.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, concern, just like a father to his daughter.

"You know who Percy's real father is?" I made emphasis on it. He got serious and nodded "Well, I'm his daughter. My real name is Benthesikyme, Goddess of the Depths and Waves" I introduced myself. His mouth almost hang open in surprise.

"If you're here to bother them..." he started, and I smiled. Was nice to know mortals can still care for someone else than themselves.

"I'm actually here to help. My Father send me" I explained "Tartarus would be nothing compare to what Aphrodite has in mind for them" I warned him.

"I'm guessing you're dyslexic, too?" he attempted to joke. I smirked.

"I'll appreciate the effort" I joked back.

"How should I call you?" he asked, more comfortable.

"Ariel!" Percy's voice called me. He was walking our way, holding hands with the daughter of Athena "Hey, Paul!" he greeted his stepfather "Wise Girl, this is Ariel. She's new in Goode" he introduced me to his girlfriend. I pulled my hand out "Ariel, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend" he finished, while Annabeth shook my hand.

"Finally!" I joked to him "After thirty minutes of ramble about her, I was thinking she was fake!" I lied, embarrassing him. Percy turned red, even when he never did talked about her.

"Is that true, Seaweed Brain?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"_'Annabeth has princess blonde curls. Her eyes are so stunning. She's the only one who can kick my ass'_" I mimicked Percy's voice "Does that sound like him?" I asked her, while she and Mr. Blofis laughed and Percy was crimson.

"I don't sound like that!" he argued, while we walked into the classroom before the bell rang.

* * *

**Hey, guys! What do you think?! Give me your opinions and how you want this story to turn!**


	3. You Don't Even Look Alike!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

Classes went along pretty well. During the curse of the day, I met a lot of demigods friends of Percy: in English, we were with Thalia, Juniper and Grover. Math had Travis, Will and Katie. In PE, I met Clarisse and Chris, as well (note to the side: what is with mortals and dodge ball?!)

Anyway, after Home Room (where I could get a little more intel on my protégés), Percy guide me to the cafeteria. I was overwhelmed by the amount of teens. _Here's where the real drama begins..._

"Hey, guys!" Percy greeted his friends. All of them were sit together, talking around and stopped when I walked closer "Guys, you remember Ariel?" he introduced, sitting down and placing Annabeth on his lap, who didn't put a fight. There were a bunch of demigods I haven't met yet:

A boy with curly hair and mischievous blue eyes was holding hands with a black haired girl with different color highlights, her eyes sparkly. _Son of Hermes and Daughter of Hecate._

Then, a little Latin elf covered in... oil?! _Son of Hephaestus, definitely._

The last one was a girl with choppy brown hair, cinnamon skin and kaleidoscope eyes. _Daughter of Aphrodite._

"Ariel, these are my friends Piper, Leo, Lou-Ellen and Travis' younger brother, Connor" Annabeth introduced the missing ones, friendly.

"Hello!" I greeted, sitting down between Thalia and Lou-Ellen "So, you're all friends?" I asked, pulling out some disguised ambrosia and having a bite "Or I should be looking at couples?" I joked.

"Actually, I'm single" Will replied, shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal. _Finally! A modest son of Apollo!_

"Cool! We can be the third wheel together!" I proposed, pulling my hand out. He shook it, grinning.

"It's a deal, Depths" he agreed with me. I smiled at him.

"Out of the joke... who's dating who and where did you guys meet?" I asked, trying to sound curious.

"The last one is easy" Thalia replied "_Kelp Head_ and me..." she pointed at Percy, who tried to smacked her, playfully (she avoid it, by the way) "... are cousins. We met the rest at Camp"

"Wait! Hold your records!" I made the stop sign "You're telling me that you..." I pointed at Percy "...and you..." now, it was Thalia "...are related?" I asked. The whole table nodded "You don't even look alike!" I complained.

"_C'est la vie_" Piper sighed.

"Beauty Queen, you're speaking French" Leo pointed at her. Piper smiled apologetically.

"Anyway..." Annabeth said "Juniper is dating Grover" both blushed a little "Connor and Lou-Ellen" Connor pulled her close, proudly "Chris and Clarisse" I tried not to look impress "...and, by some miracle I don't understand, Katie and Travis" she finished.

"Hey! I'm a miracle by itself!" Travis argued, making Katie facepalmed herself.

"If I question myself one more time, I'm gonna break up with him" she mumbled and Travis looked worry, making everyone laugh at him "I'm teasing you, Travs" she chuckled at him, pecking his cheek. He looked more relax after it.

"What about you, Piper? Leo? Thalia?" I asked around, curious.

"I don't date" Thalia replied.

"The ladies love me" Leo bragged, before Piper smacked him.

"Don't lie, Repair Boy" she scolded him "My boyfriend is in San Fransisco now" she explained.

"Thalia's baby brother, Jason" Percy pointed out. I nodded, looking around. These kids don't look like much, but they're more loyal to each other than the gods. I'm jealous. In that moment, a girl dress in short shorts, a shirt with too much cleavage and dye blond hair made her way to the table, shove Annabeth off Percy and sat on his lap.

"Hi, baby!" she greeted him. Percy wanted to murder her. I can tell. I looked around and everyone was making bets.

"Psst, Ariel!" Connor whispered at me "Who's blonde you support?"

"What kind of question is that?" I replied, baffle "_Annabeth_, of course!" he pouted.

"Now, who's gonna pay us when we win?" he complained. A scream made me look back: Annabeth had grabbed the other one's hair and was pulling her off Percy.

"Hands off _my_ boyfriend!" she told her, setting her free.

"You mean hands off _'my'_ boyfriend!" the other one retorted. Her eyes were pink cloudy and I gasped and walked to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, who are you screaming at?" I asked, concern. Both blondes looked baffle at me "Hey, Perce, who's Annabeth talking to?" I asked him. Percy gave me a puzzled look, but Annabeth was smarter.

"I-I snapped, I'm sorry" she acted to me. I placed a hand in her forehead, like checking her temperature.

"Hm... Perce, I think Annabeth needs a _kiss-it-better_" I winked at him and he got me. _Finally! Now I know why people called him the way they called him!_ He walked to us and smirked before giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss. I looked at the rest of the cafeteria "Alright, people! The show is over! Back to lunch or class, whatever!" I screamed and everyone went back to their business. I sat down with the demigods, who were looking strangely at me "What?" I asked "Can you not stare? It's creepy..."

"We're impress..." Katie admitted.

"I figured she wanted attention, so..." I reasoned.

"Of course..." Piper said "Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Cause you were ready to launch to Ashlyn, Beauty Queen" Leo replied. Piper glared at him "OK, I'll shut up"

"Welcome to the club _'We Hate Ashlyn Jenkins & Her Minions'_" Travis motioned.

"Don't tell me she tried to mess with all of you" I winced. Everyone nodded "Oh, well..." I shrugged. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth, who were walking out the cafeteria, smiling. I also glanced at Ashlyn, glaring at me. I smirked at her. _Bring it on, Aphrodite. Bring it on..._

* * *

**R&R or else... I'm kidding! Don't worry, the rest of the Seven will join soon...**


	4. Try Out's on Friday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V. (It's gonna be Ariel's P.O.V. from now on)**

After lunch, I had my only class alone with Percy, Marine Biology. But, of course, I walked in alone cause he insisted in escorting Annabeth to Architecture, despite the '_I'm a big girl and I can defend myself_' speech (that I'm starting to think that Percy ignored it or that he knows it by heart). Anyway, I walked to the class, walking with Piper (who had Design as elective) and Thalia (who had Environmental).

"So, how long have you and Jason been dating, Piper?" I asked, casually. I saw Thalia rolling her eyes and muttering something along the '_here we go again_' lines.

"Um, about nine months" she replied, a bit shy.

"So cool!" I encouraged her, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah... So, where are you from?" Thalia snapped in my direction. I kind of froze in my brain, but my feet kept walking.

"Florida" I said, not really thinking it.

"You don't look tan" she pointed out.

"I'm a bookworm" I half lied to them, looking away "I don't go out that often"

"But, marine biology...?" Piper asked, kindly.

"My father is a fisherman" I replied "I shares his love for the sea" I explained.

"Just like Kelp Head" Thalia chuckled. And I couldn't think she was right. Piper was gonna add something, but the bell rang just in time, saving me.

"See you later" I said to them, walking into class. Right before the second bell, Percy ran into the classroom, smiling "Finally! I thought Annabeth had left you dumbstruck!" I joked.

"Ha ha ha. Funny" he replied, sarcastically, sitting next to me. These class was the most boring of them all. I'm practically sea life!

"Hey, how you doing?" I heard someone asking me from behind. I turned to see a jock, winking at me. I scowled and tried to pay attention, when I noticed Percy was doodling.

"What are you doing?" I whispered at him. His ears flushed red and covers the page.

"Personal" he snapped, not in a rude way, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a '_Annabeth Jackson_'.

"If you say so" I smirked at him. We got a stern look from the teacher, but I ignored it.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" he asked, casually. I shrugged "You can meet them later in the assembly" he added, making me look at him.

"Assembly? What assembly?" I asked, baffled.

"They canceled the last class. They wanna give us the 'welcome back' speech" he groaned "They even canceled the swimming try-outs!" he complained. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought try-outs were on Friday, Perce" I pointed out, clearly remembering seeing an announcement. He raised an eyebrow at me "Today is _Monday_" I stated. His eyes widen and dropped his head on the desk, making a lot of noise. Luckily for us, the bell rang in that moment, saving us from the teacher. We gather our stuff and followed Percy, who was getting Annabeth (I'm telling you, these two can't live apart for that long). Then, I followed them to the gym, where the assembly was being held. The first ones there were the Stolls, who gestures us to get closer.

"Check your pockets all times" Annabeth warned me before we sat. I nodded and watched as the gang was coming complete.

"So, Ariel..." Lou-Ellen called me from behind me (she, Katie, Travis and Connor were sit behind. Below, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I. Below, Piper, Leo, Chris and Clarisse. Juniper, Grover and Will are still missing) "...how's school so far?"

"Well, considering the fact I was homeschooled, I'm doing great!"

"So, you were homeschooled?" I heard Will's voice over my shoulder, who sat next to me. I nodded "Bet you're advanced" I shook my head.

"Same classes as Percy. I'm bad at Maths. And anything with numbers" I added, smirking, while Juniper and Grover sat with us.

"Well, that's something I can help with it" a foreign voice said. We turned to face the same guy who was sat behind Percy and I in Marine Biology. I took a good look: brown slick hair, green eyes and the body of a bull. I noticed how the guys (except Chris, who'd had been killed by Clarisse) got stiffen and overprotective on their girls.

"Go away, Stephan" Percy growled at him.

"Not talking to you, Jackson" he snapped, before turning to me "You must be new... I'm Stephan-"

"Don't care, don't wanna know, get lost" I cut him. He smirked.

"Feisty... Those are a challenge..." he added. I was losing my patience "Why don't you ditch these losers and come sit with my friends?" _Losers? Losers?! _I caught a glimpse of Percy's muttering and something like '_can't wait till I beat his sorry ass in the pool_'. I smirked.

"On one condition" cue to gasps for the demigods, but Stephan was smiling "You have to beat me and Percy on the try-outs on Friday. You win, I ditch them. We win, you won't even look at us again. Do we have a deal?" I finished, pulling my hand out, smirking, like everyone else. There was no way he'll beat us. He took it and shook it, smiling slyly.

"Until we meet again" he said, in a fake British accent, walking away.

"That would be the last time we see that loser" Katie said, before the principal walked in. The assembly was in order.

* * *

**You know the drill, people! R&R...**


	5. The Gang Is Complete

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (which is NOT PJO or HOO)**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

I could torture all day with the details of the assembly, but that would be torturing myself with the memory. What the gang was doing was far more interesting: Leo built a miniature chopper (worked and everything!), Travis and Connor were pickpocketing our neighbors, Katie was drawing, Annabeth was reading, Clarisse was (discretely) sharpening his spear, Chris was talking to Will about computers, Percy and Thalia were having a glaring contest, Piper was dozing off on Leo's shoulder, Juniper was cuddling with Grover and Lou-Ellen was making appear and disappear a pencil in her hand.

"...finally," the principal was finishing his speech "...we're glading to announce that our school has been chosen as a transfer with others" I raised my attention "A school in San Fransisco, one from Italy and a all-girls-school from New York had send their students here" by now, Piper was wide awake, Thalia and Percy were paying attention, Annabeth dropped her book (not literally) and Leo stayed still "With no further introduction, please meet out transfer students!" At that cue, seven people (three guys and four girls) walked to the podium.

The first girl had long raven hair and a superior look, like analyzing, that reminded me of Annabeth. _Daughter of Bellona_.

The guy next to her looked Chinese and was holding hands with a girl with dark skin and beautiful gold eyes. _Son of Mars and Daughter of Pluto_.

The second guy was blonde with blue electric eyes, like Thalia and a little scar on his lip. _Son of Jupiter_.

The girl next to her had fiery frizzy red hair and green eyes. _The Oracle_.

The last guy was wearing all black, and was avoiding the eyes of the crowd. _Son of Hades_.

The last girl had her cinnamon hair in a braid and was looking around, curious. _Daughter of... Atlas?!_

I glanced at the gang and everyone was shocked. No more shocked than me. I could hear the chatter and gossip about the newcomers. When the assembly was done, the gang flew of their seats and went to greet them, causing gasps and glares from the rest of the school. I followed them, slowly. I gave them time to say hello and stuff, while listening to the conversations near me. To make it short, all surrounded the '_I can't believe all the hot people are in that group_'.

"What are you doing standing there?!" Percy's question pulled me off my state. I walked to them, smiling openly "Guys, this is Ariel, she's also new" I heard '_Hey_', '_Whassup?_' and '_Nice to meet you_', but Calypso gave me a stern look that I returned "Ariel, these are my cousin Nico and Jason"

"Thalia's brother, I guess?" I asked the last one, who had Piper wrapped around his arm.

"These are Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Rachel. And lastly..."

"I'll get this one!" Leo cut him, an arm around Calyspo "_Sunshine_ here is my girlfriend" I nodded, before smirking.

"So... '_The ladies love me_', uh?" I reminded him, making Calypso glared at him, but making everyone else laugh "So, you're all seniors?"

"I'm a freshman" Nico answered. His voice was pretty grim.

"Frank and I are sophomores... I think" Hazel said, a bit doubtful.

"Junior" Jason told me "Reyna and Calypso are also with us" and by Piper's looks, she didn't like it.

"I thought her name was _Sunshine_" I pointed at Calypso, who was arguing with Leo.

"Nickname. I'm a senior with these over here!" Rachel said, wrapping one arm around Percy and Annabeth, who were chuckling at her.

"Looks like we're having a '_Goode_' year!" I joked, making everyone laugh "I know! Let's have a sleepover on Friday!" I said, really excited. All girls nodded at me. Except Clarisse, who shrugged with a scowl.

"What about us?" Connor asked the boys.

"Um, we could go laser tag?" Chris suggested.

"Think about it as a '_celebration for beating the jerk_'" Thalia quoted and they agreed.

"Catch me up later. We have a problem with that" Jason said, serious "_He_ had to come" as cue everyone stared at him. Everyone started to talk at the same time, it was confusing. I whistled really loud to stop them.

"Thanks. The only reason we brought _him_ was for him not to turned everyone against us" Reyna explained, though I'm still lost.

"Besides, he's a sophomore in college. We will see him only on weekends" Frank added, more relax.

"Lucky you don't have to work with him" Rachel mumbled under her breath, though her tone wasn't total annoyance. Was like she was _hopeful_. _Oh, Gods..._

"Don't worry, sis" Will hugged her "He'll have to go through me to hurt you" he promised her.

"Um..." I cut in, trying to be not nosy "Should I know what's going on or not?" Everyone shook their head. I shrugged and picked my backpack "OK, then... We agree on Friday?" I asked to be sure. All the girls nodded "Why don't you guys come after the game? We'd had plenty of girl talk by then" I suggested. Everyone agreed too. I smiled to myself. I had a great start.

* * *

**The '_Goode_' gang is complete! (Minus that exception, but is well explain there, consider in SoN, it's mention he's older than Percy, so...) OK, let get in order with these! R&R, please...**

**P.S. To Guest Megan: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. And thank you, means a lot! ;)**


	6. I'm Not Here To Steal You Leo

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (which means I'm not the 50-year-old man who owns PJO or HoO)**

* * *

**Calypso's P.O.V. (no one saw that coming, uh? ;) )**

"I know you're there, '_Ariel_'" I spatted. As soon as I saw her after the assembly, I knew she was a goddess. One I haven't seen in eons "Come out, so I can see the real you" I kept going, when I followed her after school. She walked out of the bushes, looking like the mortal she was posing as.

"Long time no seeing you, Calypso" she greeted me, a smile in her face. _Fake._

"I wished it'd had been forever" I scowled at her. She frowned.

"What are you mad at me?" she asked me.

"I know what you're doing" I blurted out. I actually didn't know what she was doing, but I pretended. She gasped and sighed in relief later.

"It's sooo good that someone else knows!" she celebrated. I blinked, baffled.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with it?!" I fired at her.

"If I don't help you, she'll win!" she argued back. OK, now I was totally lost.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"What are _you_ talking about?" she repeated, blinking.

"I want you away from the demigods!" I demanded her. She frowned.

"I can't do that, Calypso... I have orders" she acknowledged to me. I smirked.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"No, _you_ don't know what you're getting yourself into" she stated, talking a step closer "This is no Titans, no Giants. This is worst. _Much_ worst" she promised me.

"What can be worst than the Giants?" I asked. She looked around, like afraid to be discovered.

"I can't name it. You know names have power" she reminded me "If I name it, it'll sense me and will try to stop me" she confessed me "And why are you so interest in what I'm doing?" she asked me "You're here, when Uncle clearly specified you would never leave the island"

"Leo rescued me" I admitted. She tilted her head.

"But no men can go there twice, which means..." Her eyes opened up wide "Oh, for the love of Poseidon! They're _immortal_!?" she asked me. I quickly shook my head "No way... Uncle actually let you go?!" she kept going, a smile showing up.

"Your Uncle claimed he was a pain in the ass" I remembered, smirking.

"He deserved it" she agreed with me "Look, _Callie_..." I glared at her when she used that nickname "Calypso... What are you truly scared of?" I stared at her, thinking and looked down, embarrassed.

"Leo leaving me..." I whispered. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Calypso, I'm not here to steal you Leo... Or Percy, or anyone!" she assured me "I'm here to help you" she promised me.

"It's hard for me to believe you" I admitted "I don't trust anyone with godly blood"

"Keep that" she said, a little grim "You better go back. Leo is looking for you" and with that, she left behind the bushes. I followed her, but she banished. Probably, she flashed away. I walked back to see the demigods waiting for me.

"Hey. Where were you?" Leo asked me, his goofy smile in him, but his tone was about concern.

"I didn't know I had to give you my exact position all day" I fired at him. He smirked at me.

"So, where are you staying, guys?" Piper asked around, clinging to Jason.

"Thalia, Reyna and Calypso are staying with me" Rachel reminded us.

"What about the others?" Annabeth asked, hugging Percy.

"We're staying at the Empire State" Jason said, kissing his girlfriend's head. For some reason, I got jealous about those simple affection displays. Sure, I love Leo and stuff, but sometimes, I wished he didn't taunt me so often.

"Um, Calypso..." Hazel whispered at me "Everything alright?" I nodded at her "Well, I can tell there's something about Leo..." I looked down, agreeing in her supposition "It's OK to be insecure..." she stopped talking when Leo walked to me.

"Want me to walk you guys to Rach's house?" he asked me. The girls shrugged.

"Sure. Will was gonna come either way" Rachel stated, hugging her brother, who smirked. We said our goodbye's and headed to Rachel's place. In a moment, I was pulled by Rachel aside.

"Don't be" she told me, straight forward. I looked at her, confused.

"Don't be what?"

"Insecure, scare... I can tell you are like that..." she numbered "I can assure you that Ariel doesn't want Leo... I'd not be so sure about Will, but..." she trailed off, looking at her brother talking to Leo "What ever it is, you'll be OK" I smiled back in appreciation as we got to her house.

"Everything alright?" I heard a voice behind me. I startled when a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I almost smack the person behind me.

"Don't startle me like that!" I demanded Leo, trying to be angry "And why everyone thinks something's wrong with me?!"

"Your eyes" that answer left me speechless and feeling my cheeks getting warm "I'll come early to pick you up, OK?" he arranged with me, before kissing my cheek and walking away, not forgetting to smirk at my surprise face.

* * *

**So, what do you think?! I wanted to do this filler chapter before skipping to Friday... Ops! TMI! :)**

**P.S. Question: who do you want Will be with?!**


	7. What's So Obvious?

**Disclaimer: I own what I own... (only the plot and Ariel)**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V. **

First of all, let me say... T. .I.F.! Wondering what that means? Thank The Gods Is Friday! Things like that make Annabeth believe my brain is actually made of seaweed, but as long as I can make her laugh with my thoughts, it's OK by me.

Speaking of Annabeth, she and the girls had been acting very weird all week. Well, except Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Rachel and Ariel... I didn't noticed until this morning when I asked her if she packed for the sleepover. Her answer was a shrug, which is so _not_ Annabeth. Once I got to school, I decided to talk to the guys.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them. They all had worry faces, except Will, who was laughing his head off "Um, what did I miss?" I asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

"These _goofballs_..." Will started to explain, pointing at the rest, who glared at him "...don't understand what's going on with their girlfriends" I glared at him and he laughed even harder "Oh, c'mon! It's so obvious!"

"What's so obvious?" I heard from behind. We turned to see a very happy Ariel "Wow, did you get some sleep last night or what?" she asked us, watching our worry faces.

"I was up all night thinking..." Frank confessed. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"I won't get anything from you, so... Will!" she directed to him, like demanding an explanation.

"The girls are jealous" he said and Ariel gasped and shook her head.

"This is what I didn't want them to think!" she stated, before running away. I swear I saw some tears in her eyes. I frowned, turning to Will, like everybody else.

"Care to elaborate?" Jason asked him.

"OK, I heard from Rachel that heard it from Calypso..." and gave Leo a pointed look "...that she and the girls think, or believe, that Ariel is playing the best friend to break all of you up" when he finished, it was our turn to laugh up, though Will was serious.

"Oh, c'mon, Will! You can't be serious!" Connor teased him.

"I can and I am... Rachel told me this really worried"

"Now that you mention it, Calypso is been weird since Monday..." Leo noticed, scratching his neck "...especially, since we left school"

"You think she confronted Ariel and that made her believe that?" Travis asked, a bit worry.

"This is ridiculous! Ariel is a friend! _Just_ a friend!" Grover emphasized "We've been through wars together and they think that a simple girl coming in would tear us apart?"

"We all know what Piper's mom is able to..." Jason said, looking up, probably not wanting to be roasted by his future mother-in-law.

"Then, let's show them the other way!" Leo stated, enthusiastically.

"You guys hang with your girlfriends, I'll check on Ariel..." Will offered, walking away. I squeezed my brain, thinking what I could do. _Think, think, think!_

"Travis!" I called him, startling him "Katie has a book of flowers, right?" He gave me a puzzled look, but nodded "OK, how about we give the girls something that tells them we're head over hells for them?"

"Not a bad plan, Percy..." Frank supported me.

"I'm in, too" Jason agreed "But I think we have to give them something else... Something that says '_This is me_', you know?" he went on. A smile formed in my lips.

"I think I have a plan. We can put them in action when they leave to Ariel's and we are at '_laser tag_'" I marked in air quotes.

"Wait! We can't!" Frank stopped me. We looked at him "We have to meet _him_, too" I groaned, like everyone else "How do we explain to him?"

"Well, we can tell him to make it for Rachel" Connor suggested, smiling evilly. I frowned.

"Will will kill you if he founds out" Leo pointed out, making something with his hands. Something that looked like a necklace.

"He needs to warm up to us, especially if he works with her" his logic sounded, well, _logic_.

"If we die, I'll mention you as the guilty one" Travis warned his brother.

"Then, we need..." Jason started to count quickly "...eleven flowers of whichever we choose and one cool present each"

"_Eleven_? We're only nine..." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I have a sister and Nico could do something nice to Reyna, so..." I gasped understanding a bit.

"So, first things first: Travis, we need that book before we leave school" he saluted me and ran off.

"We need to see the girls" Connor said before the bell rang. I met Annabeth in English, not before asking Paul some advice on my gift.

"Were we you, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her.

"Planning a surprise..." Her eyes sparkled in curiosity. She won't stop bugging me now, I know her "...which I'll give you after laser tag!" I emphasized, smirking.

"I'm going to Ariel's after school, remember?"

"I know" was my reply before looking at Paul, pretending I actually can read something else than Greek.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and comment! ;)**


	8. That's Not True, Right?

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (only plot and Ariel)**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

After what Will told the guys what the girls thought of me, I tried to stay away from the group as much as I could. Which was hard, cause the boys wanted to talk to me. I avoided them till lunch, where I decided to show up, but changed my mind when I saw a Cyclops at the school's door. I sighed and ran to him.

"Elos, what are you doing here?" I whispered/yelled at him, not severe. Just with the enough touch of curiosity.

"MyLord wanted to know if everything is under control" he said, looking around "The tides are a bit restless" I gasped and blushed slightly. _I forgot about my powers._

"Yeah, tell Father I'm OK..." I lied to him "Just... a misunderstanding. Did you finished the house?" I asked him, changing the topic. He nodded and showed me a picture of it: it was a three-store house, with outdoor pool, a flowery front porch, all in white "Thanks, Elos" I thanked him, changing my voice tone to calm.

"It's located where you asked. Anything else you need..."

"Not right now, Elos, though I appreciate it" I admitted, waving him off and walking into school again. This time, I did walk into the cafeteria, though I didn't sit with the gang. I sat in a corner, eating my ambrosia and being ignored by the mortals, thanks to the Mist. _Good._

"What are you doing all alone?" I looked up to see Thalia, raising an eyebrow. Reyna and Rachel were with her.

"I don't wanna cause troubles and I'm used to it" I half lied, focusing in my food.

"You don't cause troubles" Reyna stated, looking worry. I rolled eyes and slipped a paper onto the table.

"My address. _If_ the girls decide I'm not bad" I said, walking away and heading to my next class, which was, Marine Biology. I sat alone, doodling in a piece of paper, when I saw a shadow coming closer. I looked up and saw Stephan, smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes and focused on my paper.

"Hey, there" he greeted me. I ignored him "Look, about the race today..." I looked up, glaring at him "...what do you say we forget about it and go out tonight? he asked, flashing a smile.

"Leave me alone. And I'm going to beat you in the pool, don't care if I'm racing alone against you" I promised, raising my voice. He took a step back under my glare.

"You're going to beg me to be in my group" he said.

"She told you to leave her alone" another voice said. Since Stephan moved out of the way, I saw Percy and Grover leaning against the door, both glaring at Stephan, who backed away from me. I gave Percy and Grover a nodded and Grover left, while Percy walked to me, sitting next to me. Once the class started, he passed me a note.

_Hey, you OK?_

_**Yeah, just a bit disappointed :(**_

_About?_

_**The girls think I'm your friend so I could date you ;(**_

_That's not true, right?_

I gave him a glare, not replying back. I know he's oblivious, but not this stupid! I ignored him all the class and most of Greek, which was what we had next. Unfortunately, all the gang had Greek too.

"Γεια σου, εντάξει?" Travis asked me. I sighed and looked around, hoping Katie wasn't mad. But, with my Aunt working, I'm not lucky.

"Όχι, αλλά ευχαριστώ για την ανησυχία, Travis... Θα πρέπει να πάμε πίσω στο Katie..." I smiled at him, weakly, pushing him away. I spaced out, looking at the board, and when I looked to my side, Thalia sat in Travis' place.

"Τι έπαθες?" she spatted at me. I looked at her, tired.

"Οι φίλοι σου νομίζουν ότι είμαι φίλος σου μόνο για να πάρει κοντά στα παιδιά και να τους χωρίσει με τους" I admitted, looking away. Seconds later, Thalia bursted in laughter, catching everyone's eyes. Even the teacher's eyes where on her.

"Miss Grace, may I know the reason of your outburst?" she asked her. _Great, a Greek class and the only ones who speak greek are the students._

"My friend here just said a joke to me" she pointed at me, carefree. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet, focusing in not losing control of my emotions of my dad is gonna know something is off.

"Hey, Ariel" Rachel's voice took me off my peace. I sighed and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her, tired.

"I guess you heard what the girls think" Yeah, leave it to the mortal to fix the problems.

"Will told the guys and I passed by when he did" I admitted, looking down "I just wanted some friends" I said, lowering my voice. She scootered closer and hugged my shoulders.

"Want me to talk to them before the race?" she offered me. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. _If this doesn't work, I might declare Aphrodite the winner..._

"Thanks, Rachel..." I told her. I tried to move away all thoughts of the girls. Right now, I had another problem: beating a jerk and regaining some trust. When the bell was about to rang and no one was looking, I flashed out and into the locker room next to the pool. _Let's win this thing..._

* * *

**What do you think? I've been busy lately with exams at stuff... Not my best material, but it's OK... R&R**

**P.S. Please, check the poll in my profile! Blue cookies for those who does it! (::) (::) (::)**

**P.S.S. Translations:**

**'Hey, you OK?'**

**'No, but thanks for the concern, Travis... You should go back to Katie...'**

**'What's your problem?'**

**'Your friends think I'm your friend only to get close to the guys and make them break up with them'**


	9. Seeing Wars And Battles

**Don't own PJO and I'm not a middle age ex teacher leaving in Texas, sorry :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I've been trying since English to get out of Percy his surprise. He knows I hate surprises, but he keeps his mouth shut. When we arrived to lunch, I saw the girls practically clinging on the boys, all pouting and stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked, casually.

"They boys here say they have a surprise for us" Clarisse replied, who was the only one who wasn't making eyes to Chris.

"Wait, all of you?" I questioned, suspicious. The boys looked away and started to murmur under their breaths, getting flushed.

"Why? Is it wrong?" Percy asked, confused as always. I was gonna to reply, but Rachel plopped next to me, frowning.

"Where is Ariel? Wasn't with us in Math?" she asked me. All the girls (included myself) stiffen at the name, but the boys started to look around "Oh, c'mon, girls! I thought Will was joking!" she chuckled at us.

"You don't know her" Calypso replied, gritting her teeth. Rachel raised her eyebrow, as challenge.

"Do you? Cause I haven't seen a damn clue that says '_I'm here to steal your boyfriend from you_'" she mimicked, sarcastically "Just because you spent your entire life in a island, doesn't give you the right to believe everyone is going to screw you" she argued, making everyone gasp at her. Calypso looked taken aback by this, but kept her mouth shut "I'm going to see if she wants to come" she stated, getting up. Reyna and Thalia walked with her. They came back confused and upset, not saying a word to anyone.

* * *

During Greek, I saw Travis trying to talk to Ariel, but she pushed him away. Thalia tried and she laughed. Rachel tried later and she allowed her, but left quickly as soon as the bell rang. I sighed and was going to my locker when Percy stopped me.

"Where are you going, Wise Girl? The pool is over there" he pointed the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and faced him.

"I'm going to get my books. I'll catch up with you" I promised, kissing his cheek and sprinting down the hallway. All the girls were gather in my locker, looking pissed "What happened this time?" I asked, tired.

"The girls don't wanna go to Ariel's tonight" Reyna. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going" I stated. Rachel groaned and faced me.

"I say we should talk to her" she stated.

"What if she admits it?" Hazel asked, scared.

"We stop hanging with her. Simple" Thalia pointed out "Now, march to the locker room! She's probably getting ready for the race" We sprinted down the hallway and walked into the locker room to find her, having a fight... with her hair.

"Stupid hair and stupid glasses!" she complained. She was wearing a purple and black swimming suit, competition style.

"Need a hand?" Piper asked, breaking the tension between us. Ariel turned to her, the fear in her eyes.

"I'll help you" Reyna offered, braiding her hair in a fishtail. We stayed in silence till she was done. Later, Rachel took some pins and made a bun with it.

"Th-Thanks" Ariel stammered at us, trying to get away. Thankfully, Clarisse was at the door, blocking her "What do you want from me?" _OK, now we were panicking her_ "I thought you guys weren't bullies!" _And now, she's crying. Gods, what's wrong with us?!_

"We just need to know one thing..." Katie trailed off. It seemed difficult for her to be this direct.

"No" Ariel cut us. She was trembling and her hands were fists, but her voice was steady "You know what? It's been a week and the only thing I wanted from you is being your friend" she started, looking at all of us "But, you're so insecure of yourselves, you're always seeing wars and battles where there's none! You're so... close to the world, you don't trust anyone!" she fired at us. I gaped at her. _We were that easy to read?_

"You don't know us" Lou-Ellen fired at her, angry.

"I don't need! Is evident you and Katie think that Travis and Connor might be pranking you" Katie looked down, like agreeing "Piper is always watching her back cause thinks Jason would cheat on her with Reyna" Piper blushed at this and Reyna raised an eyebrow "Calypso is been dumped so many times, she's afraid of it" Calypso openly glared at her "Hazel and you are so scared not to be good enough, you have to prove yourself" she said, looking at me "I'm done trying. You'd never let me in" she finished, pushing Clarisse out of the way. When she left, we followed her out. The boys were there, whispering between them, but stopped when they saw us. Ariel ignored them and headed to the bleachers, were she got a lot of whistles and catcalls. She ignored them as well and sat in the edge of the pool, waiting.

"I thought this was a race, not a funeral" I heard Percy's voice while he left the locker room. He was wearing swim trucks, making all the girls look at him. I scowled and glared at them. Percy hugged my waist and frowns "Why is she all alone?" he asked, like when Jason asks about Thalia. _Brotherly_.

"We, um, try to talk to her" I admitted "It went wrong"

"We'll try after the race" he said, kissing me quickly. I smiled in the kiss, leaving my mind with one simple question: _what I'm so afraid of?_

* * *

**So, what you think?! Please, tell me. I'm a suck up for reviews :p**

**P.S. The poll is still open! I'm gonna start posting next weekend, so please, help me decide (I'm gonna post only one fic, but it's nice to have a second option incase you guys don't like it)**


	10. Most Likely Broke Their Trust

**Disclaimer: I own what I own**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V**_**.**_

Let me save you the tedious flashback and make this short for you: we won the race against Stephan. Shocker, right? Anyway, we did so good, Coach Levi, asked me to co-captain the team along side Percy. I respectfully decline, shocking everyone. After the race, I didn't even bother to shower to take off the smell of chlorine and started to walk back to my '_house_', incase one of the girls showed up. None will come, but I have to pretend I care and hope around. I walked into the house and tried to get familiar with it. After all, I'm been '_living_' here for a week. So, I waited. And waited. And waited. By 8pm, I realized the girls were never going to show up. Defeated, I walked out to the pool and sat on the edge.

"Hey, dad" I started to talk alone. I know he's busy, but I always liked to pretend he's paying attention "Well, just letting you know the girls hate me... Maybe '_hate_' is a strong word, but nevertheless..." I reasoned "You and Ms. Owl Head got it wrong this time... I couldn't help them much..." I sighed, looking down at the water "Maybe, I had my hopes really high or I thought I could proved myself she wasn't such a bad person..." My voice started to quiver and I started to sob "But, I thought I was a good person... Guess I'm wrong" I cried freely, my tears falling into the pool.

_Ding, dong_

I looked up, surprise to hear the doorbell. _Who could be? Maybe some clueless mortal._ Not caring on my looks, I went to open the door. When I was a few feet away, I heard arguing from the other side.

"You can't force me!" I heard a male voice, fuming.

"You're gonna do it! Period!" I heard Percy's voice. _Percy? What is he doing here?!_

"You don't order me around, Jackson" the same voice as before said, sneering.

"But I do! And I said do it!" Frank butted in, angry. I frowned and opened the door to see the boys at my door. All of them were holding a small bouquet of different roses and a little package. Also, I saw a blonde guy with blue eyes and a scowl. _Must be the missing Augur..._

"Hey, boys..." I greeted them, sniffing.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Never mind" I cut him, waving my hand "The girls are not here... They never came..." I let out a small sob. The guys gasped and understood.

"Can we use your phone?" Leo asked me. I nodded and let them in.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, casually. He frowned and almost glared at me. I was so sad, I didn't care.

"He's Octavian" Grover introduced him "Octavian, she's Ariel, a friend from school"

"Who are you dating?" I asked, trying to distract myself. He groaned and looked away.

"No one" he replied "They're forcing me to be nice with the graecus Or-" his words were cut by Chris' hand. I widen my eyes in surprise, like a normal mortal.

"He's trying to win Rachel over" Connor said, smirking. I gasped and nodded. Octavian widen his eyes, but Chris never let go of him.

"Yeah, and Will doesn't know it, so..." Travis added, asking me to keep the secret. I zipped my lips and nodded, just when Leo walked in again.

"Sparky, please talk some sense into your girlfriend when you see her!" he told Jason, who frowned.

"What did Piper do?" he asked, confused.

"I called Rachel's house" he started "A maid picked up, not the important. What's important is that she told me all the girls are there"

"Still, I don't see the deal" Nico butted in. He was so quiet, I almost didn't noticed him.

"Piper shouted the maid to hang up and she did, without saying goodbye!" Leo pointed out.

"Rachel's maid always wished me a good day..." Percy mumbled before his eyes widen big "That explains while none of the girls are here! Neither Thalia, Reyna, Rachel or Clarisse would care what the others do! They were forced!"

"Guys!" I called their attention "Look, I appreciate you came here, but I'll have to ask you to leave" I said, sad, opening the door. The guys exchange glances, but started to walk out the door "Oh, and by the way..." I called them, before closing the door "...I'm not gonna show up in school again. Was nice meeting you all" And, with that, I closed the door in their shocked faces. _I hope you're happy, Aunt... You just not created drama, but you most likely broke their trust... And, also, broke me in the process..._ I could hear the boys mumbling on the other side of the door, before hearing the doorbell again. I sighed and opened the door "What?" I asked, tired.

"Come with us" Frank asked me "We have to set this straight with the girls..." He reasoned with me.

"Ariel, listen to me" Percy tried "You have to understand they're _a bit_ territorial..." I raised my eyebrow at him "OK, _very_ territorial" he agreed with me "But, if you give up..." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll try one last time" I emphasized "But, if it doesn't work out, I'm leaving school..."

"Thanks, Ariel" Conner thanked me. I rolled my eyes, wiped my tears and picked up my jacket. _Please, don't kill me on sight..._

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but a huge storm during the weekend cut my wifi and I just recover it! So, comment, review, critic, suggest!**

**P.S.** **Thanks to the voting, I'm also posting a new fic called '****Mortals Meet...'** **Please, go and check it out! I'll be updating same day as this (that is Sunday). Tell me which couple and the situation. ****_WARNING_****: I won't do when they are teens, I think is overused, so I prefer when they're in their twenties.**

**P.S.S. To guest Jasmine, here you go ;)**


	11. Group Decision

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (meaning not this :()**

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I didn't realize I charmspoke the girls until we reached Rachel's house. Before that, we were having troubles getting along in our decision of going or not to Ariel's. I guess she was right when she said I was afraid Jason would cheat on me with Reyna. Just the thought of him getting memories, _personal memories_, of her and him made me uneasy.

"Can someone explain to me why are we at my house?" Rachel asked, looking around. _Oh, no..._

"Girls, I think I charmspoke you..." I admitted, worry of their reaction. But, except Rachel and Thalia, everyone seemed OK with that fact.

"I think is better here..." Lou-Ellen pointed, plopping herself in a couch. We all sat around her.

"But I think you're forgetting a tiny little detail..." Juniper started, looking shy. We gestured her to continue "The boys were coming over too" Cue to gasps and cussing. Big, bad cussing.

"You think they'll be there expecting us?!" Katie asked, worried.

"Most likely" Thalia said, picking up the TV remote and changing channels "After all, their all were claiming you'll get a surprise '_after laser tag_'" she remembered us. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"So? We can say it was group decision" Clarisse, shrugged. She didn't care much.

"Except for the detail that the guys _knew_ Rachel, Thalia and I wanted to _actually_ go" Reyna expressed. I suppressed a growl and nodded, agreeing with her.

"You think they'll be mad?" Hazel asked, scared. I guess she never saw Frank getting mad at her and she didn't want to start now.

"Disappointed, but I don't think they'll be mad..." Annabeth suggested.

* * *

We spent two hours coming up with some plans, incase we couldn't control the guys or our previous plans go downhill. But, the only way out I saw was talking to Jason and admit to him I used charmspeaking in the girls.

_Ding, dong_

"Who could be at this time?" Rachel questioned, frowning, while getting the door "Oh, Gods!" she whispered/yelled, leaning at the door.

"What?!" Calypso hissed at her. I glared at her, though she can't see me. She's the reason why we're in this mess.

"Octavian's at the door" Rachel replied, her voice strangled. All of our eyes widen open and we rushed to the door to see, effectively, Octavian standing at the door, with a bouquet of flowers and a bad wrapped gift.

"What is he doing here?" Annabeth asked, baffled.

"Don't wanna find out" Rachel acknowledged and ran to her room, locking herself in. We shared a look and we opened the door. When Octavian saw us, he frowned.

"Great! You're making all this fuss over someone who isn't even opening the door?" _Who is he talking to?!_ We peeked from the door, to see all the guys (minus Will, wondering where he is) also carrying flowers and packages.

"Then, move and let us do the job!" Leo snapped at him, walking in. Once everyone was inside, we also noticed... that Ariel was there. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked very nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarisse snapped. I rolled my eyes. _Great ice breaker, girl!_

"Well, we promised you gifts, didn't we?" Travis announced, handing Katie a book and a bouquet of flowers "Sorry I took it, I needed" Katie frowned and opened the book.

"My flower book! You- How-" she was speechless when she saw the flowers, blushing instantly "Really?" she managed to ask before taking them and kiss Travis.

"Why isn't she beating him?" Thalia asked, not very sutil.

"The flowers..." Juniper also blushed when Grover handed her the same ones "Thanks, Grover..."

"I'm not taking them, punk!" Clarisse warned Chris, who smirked and, instead of flowers, he pulled out a dagger "But I take this..."

"Why is Jason holding a yellow and blue rose?" Lou asked, hugging Connor.

"Cause those are for my sister..." he smirked, making Thalia do a double take "I couldn't leave you alone..."

"Too much sappiness for me..." she admitted, turning back to the TV "Hope the red, orange and lavender are for Piper or you're in big troubles!"

"Of course!" I could see Jason blushed. I was too.

"And Nico and Octavian...?" Annabeth asked, letting Percy place a necklace on her.

"Ah, well... Octavian is for Rachel..." Percy started.

"She ran away" Calypso cut him, not paying attention to Leo, who was trying to give her a ring.

"...and Nico is for Reyna" Frank finished, kissing Hazel's cheek. Everyone had to look at Nico, who was standing in his place.

"_Friendly_ gesture and the guys made me" he explained. Reyna was blushing. She wasn't expecting this.

"But, she..." I said, looking at Ariel, who was curled up in a corner.

"I guess we all need to talk" Rachel's voice was heard, walking to us. I could see Octavian kind-of-_blushing_? _Great job, mom... _Suddenly, it clicked. _Oh, no..._

"Of course we do! And I think I know what's going on..." I admitted.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! So, what do you think of the story so far?**


	12. Tell Them The Truth Then, Sorceress!

**Disclaimer: I own what I own**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

When Piper said the words '_I think I know what's going on_', my heart kind of stopped. I wasn't ready to tell them who I was, nor I was ready to leave. In the meantime, everyone, except for Calypso, who was smirking, was looking at Piper confused.

"Well?!" Thalia broke the tension. I rolled my eyes.

"I think Mom is behind this" she explained. Now, for a normal mortal, this statement would sound confusing and require explanation. While everyone gasped and nodded (alongside with some blushing faces), I frowned in confusion. And it worked. Katie saw me and yelped, getting everyone's attention and remembering they weren't alone.

"It's, um... It's a long story" Percy tried to covered it up, but wasn't working. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter" I assured him "I, um, better get going..." I said, walking back to the door.

"You don't have to" Annabeth said. I smirked and shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You obviously, don't like me..." I stated, looking at the girls, which mostly looked down in shame "...and I don't want you to fight with the boys, so..." I placed a hand in the doorknob "Oh! Boys, remember..." I pointed out.

"If they're the reason..." Jason started. I face palmed myself. _You can't say your girlfriend is a problem, you idiot!_

"_Excuse me_?!" Lou-Ellen confronted him. Too late, the boys realized the weight of Jason's words.

"Great, thanks a lot Jason" Connor muttered to him, trying to calm his girlfriend.

"OK! I had enough!" Octavian butted in "Yes, they guys think you're being super insecure and super jealous over a girl who could be their sister!" he spatted at the girls, who looked at him, speechless. I think that, if he didn't back out, Clarisse might consider give him a nose job.

"Great strategy, Octavian" Rachel mocked him, though Octavian blushed a little.

"They were getting on my nerves" he replied, not embarrassed of his actions.

"Wait, that's true?" I whispered, making everyone look at me "You think of me like a sister?"

"Of course we think of you like a sister" Frank nodded. All the guys nodded. I started to chuckled and sob, taking even myself by surprise.

"Nobody has ever said that to me" I recognized, happy. And it was true: Triton, my brother, was more concern into impressing Dad. Mother was acting more cold and distant against Dad. And Rodo, well... I lost contact with her a few centuries behind. And don't get me started on Enalos...

"Well, now you have..." Leo stopped, looking around and counting "...11 new brothers and 11 new sisters" he finished, with a goofy smile.

"Count 10" Calypso corrected him, frowning "I'm not buying her act"

"Why you hate her so much?" Juniper asked, curious "What did she ever did to you?" _Oh, Juniper, I'd kiss you right now!_

"Yeah, Calypso..." I looked at her. She glared me back, but I didn't back down "Tell me. Did I steal you a boyfriend? A parent? The last doll in the store? What in this damn world I did for you to hate me?!" By the time I finished, Grover, Thalia and Percy were trying to be discreet laughing. I looked at them, confused "Did I said something funny?"

"You said '_damn_'..." Grover said, still laughing with Thalia, who was rolling in the floor.

"We- we have a _damn_ problem here..." Thalia managed to say between laughs. I looked at the rest, who were as confused as me.

"It's their inside joke... We never understood it, really" Travis explained. I sighed and headed back to the door.

"Wait!" Reyna stopped me. I didn't turned around "What did the boys had to remember?"

"That I'm not coming back on Monday" I mumbled.

"Because of us?" Katie asked. I didn't nod or shake my head "We- we never meant this to happen"

"I did! And I'm glad she's gonna be gone!" Calypso chimed, happy. I tried my best to control my tears or every sink in the house would explode "Aww! Daddy's little girl is gonna cwy?" she mocked me. And no one liked it.

"What's wrong with you, Calypso?!" Percy was the first one to scolded her.

"You know her _kind_! They promise all the time, but never keep them!" she argued back. I curled my hands into fists. _The Hell with my cover!_

"And what about _your_ kind?!" I yelled at her "You claim my kind are liars and trickers, but you... You're cold hearted murders that can't stay a second without cause chaos!" By now, I was inches away from Calypso, who was shrinking in fear "Tell them the truth then, _sorceress_! Tell them the truth behind the first survivor! I'm sure Leo would love it" I sneered at her.

"Ariel, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, frowning "Calypso, why-"

"Nothing" Calypso cut her, paling. I laughed dryly.

"You say _I_ fooled them? I say _you_ fooled them. I didn't lie on who I am. You did" Without another word I walked out the room. Once I crossed the door, I shouted in frustration. Every plumbery in a 5 mile radius exploded. Panting, I flashed out of there and into my Dad's palace.

"Thesi? What's wrong?" Dad asked me, when he saw me. I swam to him and hugged him, crying hard. I couldn't go back. This round definitely was lost.

* * *

**What you think? I apologize to all fans of Calypso out there, but, if I'm honest with myself, I like her less than Reyna. Anyway, comment and review!**


End file.
